Being Percy
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.11 |number=339 |released= * 25 October 2010 * 12 December 2010 * 16 May 2011 * 29 May 2011 * 16 October 2011 * 7 April 2012 * 4 May 2012 * 27 May 2012 * 25 August 2016 |previous=Thomas in Charge |next=Merry Winter Wish }} Being Percy is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth series. Plot It is a busy day at the docks and Percy needs to get to his Mail Vans, but no one takes any notice of him. Then, Percy observes Gordon who thunders into the docks blowing his whistle. Gordon demands that Salty get out of the way of the express. This gives Percy an idea and later, when he wants to leave the docks with his mail, he demands that everyone moves out of his way, just like Gordon. Later, Percy spots slow, old Toby on the track ahead. This means that Percy has to go slow, too. He orders Toby to move aside, but Toby is so surprised by Percy's outburst that he stops completely. Percy then watches Gordon fly past on the express line. Percy gets an idea and switches onto the express line at the next junction to be just like Gordon. Percy feels very proud and rushes through Maithwaite station - without stopping to collect his mail. At Maron, Percy meets Allicia Botti who is waiting for Gordon to take her to the Fat Controller to have a meal. Percy wants to be as good as Gordon, so he tells Allicia Botti to climb into his cab and he will take her to Knapford. Instead of dropping off Allicia Botti at Knapford, however, Percy steams proudly by. But there is trouble ahead. Gordon and Percy are steaming straight towards each other on the same line. Gordon orders Percy to make way for the express, but Percy stays where he is and tells Gordon to make way for the mail. Neither engine gets out of the way and neither can stop in time. As Gordon approaches, he quickly veers into a siding where he smashes the buffers and derails. Percy is upset because he is responsible for Gordon's derailment and wants to put things right. First, he takes Allicia Botti to Knapford and apologises to Miss Botti and the Fat Controller. Next, he puffs quickly to the Search and Rescue Centre where he asks James to help pull Rocky to rescue Gordon. Soon, Gordon is back on the rails and Percy sets off to collect and deliver the mail. Finally, Percy puffs sadly to Knapford where the Fat Controller is waiting for him. The Fat Controller asks Percy why he wants to be Gordon when he is perfect being Percy and all the other engines agree. Percy is now happy to be Percy. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * Salty * Rocky * Cranky * Bertie * Harold * Captain * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Blond-haired Engineer * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * Edward * Henry Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * MC BUNN * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Coal Hopper * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James and the Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the fourteenth series. * Stock footage from Percy's Parcel, Time for a Story and Toby's New Whistle are used. * The plot is similar to the eighth series episode, As Good as Gordon. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** Allicia Botti's last speaking role and the last time she is referred to by name to date. ** The last episode to feature Jules de Jongh as part of the UK cast until the twentieth series episode, Engine of the Future. * Gordon and Percy nearly colliding with each other is somewhat similar to the events of Percy Runs Away. * This is the only episode written by Rachel Dawson. Goofs * In one scene, the bird watcher can be seen at Maithwaite station, but in the very next scene, he can be seen on the platform at Maron station. * When Percy and James arrive with Rocky, Gordon's express coaches have moved to a different track. *When Gordon veers into the siding, wwe can see Percy on the right side of the screen for a split second before the scene changes, even though the points were still set towards the siding and thus should have derailed him. Quotes Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Being Percy and Being Percy In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Percy will wie Gordon sein es:Siendo Percy pl:Być Piotrusiem ru:Смельчак Перси Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes